


I'm Sorry Eddie

by tozierwise



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, bev and richie are best friends uwu, bois in love, eddie gets heartbroken, fluff?, lowkey angst, stan is a thot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierwise/pseuds/tozierwise
Summary: Eddie walks into Richie and Stan making out and he's heartbroken.





	I'm Sorry Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fanfics in a while and i live for this fuckin ship. guys i promise i don't hate stan

Eddie had a crush on Richie, his best friend.

And sometimes, Eddie himself didn't believe that. He told himself to stop liking him, but he couldn't help it.

Richie was fucking cute. His smile always brighten up his day. Even though Richie made mom jokes 24/7, he still liked him.

He loved his oversized glasses, his freckles, his fucking hair. That trashmouth stole his fragile heart.

But no one knew about his crush, besides Mike and Beverly.

Mike and Bev were fine with him being gay and respected Eddie for that.

"Have you told him yet?" Bev asked Eddie as she bit into her pizza.

"No! Why whould I tell him?!" Eddie said, looking a bit upset. "What if he stops talking to me and starts bullying me or something? I don't wanna lose him, Bev. He means the whole world to me!" Eddie said, looking away, feeling a bit sad now.

Just imagining himself not being friends with the trashmouth made him feel sick.

Bev frowns and looks at Eddie, who had a face of fear. He really didn't want to lose Richie.

"I just...can't." Eddie said and his eyes began to tear up.

Bev sighs and wipes his tears and looks for his inhaler, in case he's about to have a asthma attack, which he does have.

He puts his lips against his inhaler and Bev looks away, thinking of a way she can help him.

\------

Bill asks the losers to meet up at his garage after school, which they do.

"So, what happened?" Bev asked as everyone got in place.

"R-richie has a a-a-anouncent to m-make guys-". Bill says and smiles.

"Yup! Guys, it's time I tell you guys something that Bill knew for a while." Richie said, forcing a smile in his face, which he is good at.

Everyone payed attention and stared at Richie. Eddie was somewhat scared about what he was gonna say.

Richie takes a deep breath and says "I'm bisexual."

Most of the losers actually saw this comming, most of them just shrugged and smiled.

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Bev said smiling at him.

Richie chuckles as everyone goes to him and hug him, which was kinda weird.

"A-and we r-r-respect you f-for th-that." Bill said "Right guys?" 

The losers nod there head and sit back down. Eddie has so much thoughs in his heads. Richie? Bisexual? Why didn't he keep it a secret, just like he's hiding the fact that he's gay? Did he care? Did his parents know?

As the losers chit-chat, it was getting late and one by one, they began going, and Richie walked Eddie home so he won't he alone.

"Hey Eds?"   
"Don't call me that. What?" 

"I like a boy."   
"Who?" Eddie was now curious. Who was the boy Richie liked? Was it him?? Oh gosh, just the though of that made him blush.

"Well, I can't tell you who he is, but he's adorable, very clumsy too. He was gentle too and worries about everything." Richie says, smiling.

"I just hope he likes me back." He adds on.

"I hope that person does like you back." Eddie replies, smiling.

"Oh- just because I like this boy, that dosen't mean I still don't mind being a thing with your mother." Richie says, followed by his annoying laugh.

"Shut up you ass." Eddie says, rolling his eyes as they walk down a hill.

\----

"Bev, I'm ready to tell Richie about my feelings for him." Eddie said confidently.

Bev grew a smile and her face and cheered. "It's about time you did." 

"And when exactly are going to tell him?"  
"After school."

And that's what he was gonna do. Richie had P.E as his last class of the day and he knew he was in the locker room getting dressed. So he waited outside.

He waited and waited. But he didn't come out.

What if he left? What is he's home or looking for him? Eddie quickly took his inhaler and pressed the button as he needed air, relaxing his muscles.

Not knowing why, he went inside the locker room. It was empty so he was gonna leave, until he heard a voice.

"You don't know how much I need you." The voice said. Followed by a slight giggle.

Eddie walked slowly and hid behind the locker to then hear a loud sound. He slowly popped out to see Richie pinned to a locker, with Stan kissing him.

Eddie couldn't believe it. No, he wasen't illusionating, his pills weren't doing some weird effect on him. He's clearly watching Richie and Stan make out right infront of him.

Eddie felt his eyes tear up and turned around to then trip on something. Richie pushed away when he heard the sound. Eddie got up and ran out. 

Eddie ran out fast and ran home and then began losing his breath. He stopped running and reached for his inhaler and placed his shaking lips on the inhaler's tip and took as many breaths. 

His stomach hurted, he felt dizzy. Richie had a thing for Stan, he was the boy he loved. Richie didn't love Eddie and he needed to face that.

Luckly when Eddie got home, Sonia, his mother was in a deep sleep in the living room. As soon as he got home, he ran to his room. He locked the door and cried.

He cried so much to the point his pilowcover was soaking. But he couldn't help it. He hated himself for falling in love with Richie Tozier. 

He wanted to die. When Eddie reached for his pills a though came in his mind.

"What if I killed Stan?"

It was a silly though, but the next thing you know, he saw himself holding a bottle of rat poison.

But did he really wanna kill Stan? Or was he just angry.

He put the bottle of rat poison back and walked back into his room and though for a bit.

He didn't wanna go to jail for killing his friend? Was Stan his friend? What?

\---

The next day at school, Eddie tried to avoid the losers but ends up bumping into Richie

"Move out the way." Eddie said, pushing Stan.

"What's with the attitude, Eds?" Richie said, followed by a chuckle.

"Nothing. And stop calling me that." Eddie replied in annoyance.

He walked to his class angry and couldn't focus all day in school. The image of Richie and Stan kissing kept on popping back. More and more anger kept on bothering him.

He exused himself from class and went to the bathroom. Such coincidence that Stan was in the bathroom as well.

"Hey Eddie." Stan said, waving at Eddie with a faked smile on his face. His curly hair was in the way of his eyes. 

Eddie really wished he can just drown right now. He couldn't just ignore him. "Oh. Hey Stan." Eddie replied in a serious tone.

Stan looked away and asked. "Just of curiousity, have you seen Richie? I need to ta-"

"Nope. Haven't seen him all day." Eddie lied. 

Stan crossed his arms and looks at Eddie. "That's really shocking since you guys are best friends." 

"That dosen't mean I know where he is 24/7." Eddie was annoyed and just wanted to punch Stan in the face. 

As soon as his calculator watch beeped, indicating it was time for his medicine, Richie walks in the bathroom.

Again, perfect timing. 

Both Stan and Eddie's eyes shined as soon as they saw Richie walk in. He had that stupid smile on his face. The stupid smile Eddie loves.

"Sup fuckers. Didn't expect you guys here, or were you waiting for me?" Richie said and winks at Eddie. Eddie feels himself blushing and tries to cover it while Stan rolls his eyes at both.

Stan and Eddie look at each other and then look away. Did Eddie wanna be in the bathroom with them? But if Eddie leaves then Stan and Richie are alone.

Eddie clears his throat and looks at Richie. "Richie, I was looking for you yesterday. Where were you?" 

Richie turns around and looks at Stan and then blushes. "I stayed after school to finish a project." Richie. "Stan stayed after school with me." He added along.

"Well I need to tell you something, Richie." Eddie said and then looks at Stan. "Privately." He adds on.

Stan rolls and eyes and heads to the door. "I'll see you later Richie." Stan says and then leaves, slamming the door and scaring Eddie.

"So, what do you need to tell me-"

"I saw you with Stan after school in the locker room. Please don't try to deny it." 

Richie rolls his eyes and looks at Eddie. Eddie now has a frown in his face and his eyes starts to get watery. 

"I'm sorry." Richie said, looking down dissapointed.

"Sorry for what?" Eddie said, wiping the tears of his face.

"I'm sorry for liking you. I get it, your not gay or bisexual, and I can see why your gonna hate me, but I can't help it Eddie. You stole my fucking heart." 

Eddie is now crying and Richie feels guilty. "Richie?"

"Yes Eddie?"

Eddie walks closer to Richie and Richie wipes his tears of Eddie's face. "I like you too.."

"You do?" Richie said, looking suprised.

"Yes Richie, I really do. When I saw you yesterday with Stan, I felt my world crashing down. I cried all night just knowing I won't be with you." Eddie said, even more tears falling down his face and now he was looking for his inhaler.

"Why? Why did you kiss Stan? Do you like him too?!" Eddie said in a loud tone. 

"No! He likes me but I don't! I swear to god I pushed him away after he kissed me! I don't like him!" Richie yelled back and now he was the one with tears in his eyes.

Eddie has never seen Richie cry, it was such a surprise for him. 

"Then why did you do-" Eddie was cut off with Richie on his lips. He couldn't believe it. His crush was kissing him.

Eddie felt more tears fall down as he kissed back. When both pulled away, Eddie imediatly reached for his inhaler and placed his lips on the tip and took a deep breath. 

"I love you Eds." Richie said, a slight smile on his face.

"Don't call me that." Eddie said, putting his inhaler away. He then wrapped himself around Eddie and smiled. "I love you too, trashmouth."

He loved Richie. He really did, but he felt stupid for forgiving his shit mistake.

He kissed Stanley.

But Eddie forgave him. He was stupidly blinded by Richie's love.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad the last time i wrote a fic was in uuuh 2014 whoops, i apologize for any spelling error
> 
>  
> 
> bet you guys though eddie was actually gonna kill stan haha no


End file.
